One Hundred Years Later
by umbreon101
Summary: What if he couldn’t live with what he did after he changed her? What if he couldn’t live with the changed Bella? What if he left her, without having her daughter? Full summary inside. A different Breaking Dawn, after Edward changed Bella. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

One hundred years later

By Umbreon101

**Summary:** What if _he_ couldn't live with what he did after he changed her? What if _he_ couldn't live with the changed Bella? What if _he _left her, without having her daughter? What would happen one hundred years later, when the forces of the Volturi are pooled against the Olympic Coven? What will he choose; his family and his destruction, or the power of the invincible?

**Disclaimer:** NONE OF THIS IS MINE… only the little plot line and what I make the characters do. Characters are Steph's though. *pout*

**A/N:** Hm… I really like the story so far. What can I say? It's nice. Oh, and sorry for not updating in a while. I've been sick, so… yeah.

Bella POV

To say I was wallowing in guilt was undermining it. What I was feeling; it was _drowning_ in guilt. A dreadful thing it was, to have made your soul mate change you, then have your soul mate leave you because _he_ can't handle or live with what I've become. He probably went and killed himself somewhere. The thought hurts.

Jasper keeps trying to give me shots, even huge doses of happiness, but my guilt has already opened too big of a hole in my heart to be repaired. So here I am, living in a small cottage in the territory of the Cullens. It's what I am now. There's no one to change it. No one can. Not even_ him._ Not even my soul mate.

. . . . .

First day of school. _Again._ Life was purgatory; hell without _him_. I was playing Bella McCarty, Emmett's younger sister. We were Esme's niece and nephew. I suppose it was kind of weird, but the humans didn't bother much.

We had a process. A story. Alice was adopted, no relation to us whatsoever. She had taken on the Cullen family name. Jasper and Rosalie were not related to Esme or Carlisle either, but they were playing twins, going by Hales again. Emmett and I were McCarty's, going by his human last name. Esme had adopted us all; Alice supposedly when she was ten, Jasper and Rosalie when they were fourteen, and Emmett and I when our mother and father died, when Emmett was sixteen and I fifteen. It was a good story, I supposed.

Alice danced into my room, a huge grin on her face. By the 'look' I was getting, my first-day-of-school makeover was coming. I sighed and let Alice pull me into the dressing process. She threw me a white v-neck sweater and cami, as well as tight jeans and a pair of ballet flats that were a mix of white and gray colors I couldn't comprehend. The v-neck sweater showed way too much of my cleavage, but I made a face and put it on, if only that if I didn't, Alice would torment me into eternity. I would have 'ruined' a first-day-of-school impression, she would say.

"Gee, Alice, I'm sure you could've found more comfortable things to wear than _these_," I said, pointing to the tight jeans sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, Bella," Alice giggled before dancing out of the room, probably to torment the rest of the Cullens into first-day-of-school-makeovers, like me.

I sighed again and ran down the stairs, taking a _designer_ (of course, we're talking about _Alice_ here!) backpack labeled Bella in pink curled script. I put out my mental shield, which was just in case any vampires came around, they couldn't reach my families' heads. Or their brains, at least.

Oh yes. I forgot to say… my powers? To keep a mental shield as well as take others' powers temporarily or permanently. I could use those powers. I could also see powers or special abilities in humans, as well as what would happen if they were vampires, or the abilities in vampires. The Volturi wanted me very much for that, so much that they have sent for us _again_ tomorrow. They were getting _quite_ annoying and persistent each time we 'visited'.

As we arrived at our new high school, I smiled. The humans would find us beautiful. As usual.

We headed into the school, girls and boys' eyes following us hungrily. I sighed. The boys would try to pick on us – no, who was I kidding? – me, to be their prom date. As if I would _ever_ utter the word 'yes' to them. I scoffed at the disgusting thought. Me? No way.

"Hello Mrs. Relloway!" Alice's perky hello snapped me out of my reverie. The smell of a human no longer bothered me; after all, I had been resisting plenty smells like this for about 90 or so years…

We greeted 'Mrs. Relloway' it seemed, with a chorus of hellos. I had to admit, it sounded more like a choir than normal talking that the secretary seemed used to. She stuttered a bit when she gave us are carded schedules for our classes.

My schedule was close to everyone elses; I was not alone in any class.

Period 1) AP Government + Alice, Emmett

Period 2) Biology + Rosalie (we had become friends over the one hundred years or so)

Period 3) AP English + Jasper (hey, I was human now. Jasper is now officially in my life! Or, well, existence anyway…)

Period 4) Trigonometry + Alice, Rosalie (girl time!)

Period 5) Lunch + Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie

Period 6) Spanish + Emmett

Period 7) Art + Jasper (who would've thought?)

Period 8) Gym + Alice, Jasper (Oh joy, PDA here we come…)

Period 9) Free Study + Rosalie, Emmett (*choke* More PDA… lots of it…)

I was just lucky there was even a free study class at this school. More time to feel depressed about what I'd done _to him_ was even better.

I sighed and walked off to my first class, with Alice and Emmett to begin the day.

**A/N:** How was it? I know it's short, but I'm coughing and hacking, so… don't expect TOO much. Reviews please and thanks?


	2. Newton Problems and Volterra

One Hundred Years Later

By Umbreon101

**Summary:** What if _he_ couldn't live with what he did after he changed her? What if _he_ couldn't live with the changed Bella? What if _he _left her, without having her daughter? What would happen one hundred years later, when the forces of the Volturi are pooled against the Olympic Coven? What will he choose; his family and his destruction, or the power of the invincible?

**Disclaimer:** NONE OF THIS IS MINE!!! I wish it was though. Oh well. Life isn't fair, is it?

**A/N: **Remember, I'm not exactly in the best position to write, but whatever…

----

After a few hours, I was heading to lunch. A snotty boy intercepted me halfway there, though. He stood in front of me as if he was posing. (snortgoeshere) I could tell from his posture that he was overly confident about himself. Yeah, so what, he was a popular guy. He looked gross, and he could _never_ match up to _him_.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Newton," he said, smiling. He looked overly excited, like he was about to ask me out on a date or something.

_Oh god_, I thought. _He is totally just like Mike Newton. Relatives? Because they have the same last name._ Then I shook the thought out. It would be just like Jessica and Mike to have married and have, like, sixty kids. But whatever. That wasn't any of my business. I didn't really even know what was my business anymore. Life was sad. Or, well, existence was sad, since I didn't really have a life.

"Cool," I said, then walked – darted – as quickly as human speed would allow to my table. I sat down to a table of amused siblings. Jasper and Rose were chortling happily, while Alice and Emmett were the former giggling and the latter laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Oh well. It wasn't that he actually _needed_ to do the action, anyway…

I glared at them, my eyes blazing. "Thishadbetternotbeaboutthat… that… vile, disgustingJonathanNewton!!!!" (translation: this had better not be about that… that… vile, disgusting Jonathan Newton!!!) I hissed angrily. This sent them into deeper fits of laughter. I had no idea what was so funny about it, so I scowled and turned to the tray, picking at the nauseous-smelling food.

. . . . .

The school day was over, and we headed back in Rosalie's M3 and my Mercedes Guardian. Emmett had gotten it for me as a joke; I had always been clumsy in my human life. Now it only fitted my demeanor, I was dark and I didn't like to have fun all that much. I can't really even remember the last time I laughed, or was carefree, and that's something, considering I have vampire memory and all. I was also a tough defense, like my car was. Not that it could ever stand up to vampire strength, but it was good for speed as well as humans. No humans picked up on my car.

"We have to go to Volterra kids," Carlisle said from the house, knowing full well that we all could hear him clearly.

"I know," Alice said, her voice high, whining and quite disapproving. Although she was in no place to disagree from him, they _were_ the Volturi, after all. I snorted. Right, like she truthfully knew? I highly doubted that.

I packed my bags for a short stay in Volterra. Alice was picking harshly at my clothes, saying that they 'weren't good enough' or would 'embarrass the family'. Right. The Volturi wore black cloaks all day and they worried about how I looked? Highly doubtable.

"After all," I grumbled to myself, "They were the ones who pressured Edward." But I was to blame as well, for what I had done to him.

I reminded myself once more that I had an outside appearance I needed to keep though I was crumbling inside.

And then, we were off to Volterra.

. . . . .

**A/N:** Short, but I like the plot line and I really want to get it going, although, as I said, not in the best mood for writing.


	3. Surprises, Surprises

One hundred years later

By Umbreon101

**Summary:** What if _he_ couldn't live with what he did after he changed her? What if _he_ couldn't live with the changed Bella? What if _he _left her, without having her daughter? What would happen one hundred years later, when the forces of the Volturi are pooled against the Olympic Coven? What will he choose; his family and his destruction, or the power of the invincible?

**Disclaimer:** It's all the great and wonderful Stephenie Meyer's. Except for the plotty thingy. Lol.

**A/N:** Nothing. Yet.

. . . . .

A few hours later, we landed in Volterra. Although I could say that the plane trip had been fun, it had also been very, very agonizing. Jasper knew my emotions; therefore Alice and Jasper had kept it to a lower level of affection, kissing and such. However, Rosalie and Emmett were almost unbearable in their physical affection, so I spent most of my time on the plane just trying to keep myself occupied with a book. I _tried_ to be happy for Jasper, but most of the time it just didn't work out.

Alec, Jane and Felix were waiting for us by the airport terminal. It was quite easy to notice by their heavy, dark black cloaks.

"Hey, welcome to Volterra again, Bells!" Felix grumbled. He didn't sound at all happy about my revisit. I had visited quite a few times because of Aro. Hey, it wasn't as if _I_ was the insistent one about getting into the ranks of the Volturi! "We have another surprise for you!" Felix grinned evilly. He knew that I hated surprises, so did Aro. I sighed.

"Again?"

"Yep!"

I shuddered. The previous surprises had been nothing short of disgusting and gross. Yes. It _was_ gross, what lengths the Volturi bended down to when they wanted someone to join their ranks.

"You better not mean that!" I teased Felix, trying to keep myself collected over EXACTLY what I wanted to do to him at the moment.

"Awwwwww…" Felix grinned. He looked quite like a Cheshire cat imitation at that time, it was very weird. "I have a feeling that this surprise will just break your dead, cold little heart. You'll want to join the Volturi in no time."

. . . . .

We were finally within the walls of the Volturi's castle. And we were to meet Aro, Caius and Marcus in the throne room with all of the guard. They were going to start off to present the 'surprise' to us. Me, especially. Obviously, because Aro liked me way more than he should, and because of my powers.

I stretched, not that I really ever needed to; but if felt good. I walked over to the door and pulled it open quietly. Suddenly, Alice's voice, terrified and scared, came floating to me over the subtle bangs of the castle doors.

"No! No! That can't be true! It won't! No!!!"

Me, being the annoyingly unfeeling person I am now, just walked over to poor terrified Alice and blocked her mouth.

"Come _on_," I hissed to her, and we hurried towards the throne room where we would meet. I walked quickly, and Alice followed me, extremely hesitant, as if she was afraid of whatever was in the throne room. I scoffed tiredly. "Come _on_, Alice. We do have to pick up the others on our way there, too." I reminded her.

Carlisle, Esme and Jasper joined me then, and Jasper helped calm Alice down. Soon she was walking at a regular pace instead of inching forward slowly, like she had been. Her face, however, still wore the scared and terrified mask of horror. Emmett and Rosalie joined us, and we walked towards the throne room in the castle.

"Hello Aro," I greeted politely when we entered. "Marcus, Caius," I acknowledged, nodding at them as they nodded back.

"Aro, my friend," Carlisle said, smiling and nodding at the three. "How have you been? And the surprise, I'm sure?" His smile faltered.

"Yes, we've been fine, Carlisle. Now. About the gift… to start this meeting off, please accept our gift. Oh – wait, a member of our guard wants to speak to you." Aro grinned mischievously. He was always overly cheery, so I didn't see anything through his façade. It was his looks, normally.

To my surprise, a guard member really did walk forward and lifted his hood slowly. A shock of red and copper came out.

I could never forget that face.

"Edward," I whispered, my heart shattering and cracking on the floor of the room. "Edward…" my eyes met Alice.

. . . . .

**A/N:** Okay? CLIFFY YAY!

Sorry... ;


	4. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the author's note. I hate these things, but sometimes they just have to happen. I might update One Hundred Years Later and Unnamed at times, but I really am pretty sick these days.**

**So I'm posting this in all of my stories.**

**I am also posting a challenge for those who like. It's on my profile. Well, going to be, anyway. Harry Potter x Twilight Crossover. You'll get more info later. I can't do this because I haven't read the series, but it seems like a pretty decent idea. I'd really like to see someone's viewpoint on how the Cullens (yes, vampires) will do at magic. And Bella. Clumsy old Bella… *sighs fondly***

**That's all. Thanks for the support!**


	5. Loathing

One hundred years later

By Umbreon101

**Summary:** What if _he_ couldn't live with what he did after he changed her? What if _he_ couldn't live with the changed Bella? What if _he _left her, without having her daughter? What would happen one hundred years later, when the forces of the Volturi are pooled against the Olympic Coven? What will he choose; his family and his destruction, or the power of the invincible?

**Disclaimer:** Steph Meyers. This is getting boring…

**A/N:** Why the hell am I putting this here?!?! I'm reading something. I don't WANT to write.

_Yes, you do, and you know it…_

Shut up.

_Ugh. You are __**so**__ hard to reason with, you know that?_

Yes. That's one of the many reasons I'm proud of myself.

_You are __**proud**__ of yourself for being hard to reason to? You are utterly absurd._

Well sorry subconscious, won't help.

_Yeah, yeah yeah. You're just delaying the typing of the story. And you know it. Just as well as I do._

Okay, I admit that. Now GO AWAY!!!

_Okay, okay. Sheesh. Bossy much._

. . . . .

My eyes interlocked with Alice, and I knew way too much. They had planned this. The Volturi had planned this. And he… he had gone along with this. To hurt me. Like he had before. I sighed. Would Edward never get over his 'I-am-dangerous-for-you' phase? It was a very sad thing.

That was why she had been screaming. How could I have been so stupid?

My heart spilled, cracked, broke, shattered, crumbled, and all the names that I could possibly know for something breaking apart.

"Edward?" I managed to whisper. "You… you… you're, with… the, the Vol… Volturi?" One sentence, I stuttered out, and that was something that was an achievement.

Life was totally not fair.

His eyes were cold, red. Ruby red. _Human drinker,_ my subconscious told me.

**Shut up,** I told myself.

"Yes." Hearing his voice was heaven. Although it was clipped and short, he still sounded like the Edward I knew. The Edward… the Edward that I loved. And I didn't mean that. I knew I didn't. I still loved him, but I hated myself. WHY do I love him, this, this… _human drinker,_ my subconscious reminded me again, not so subtly.

Yes. It took all my heart to try and say the one sentence, and he gives me a 'yes' for an answer? I was abruptly furious. How _dare_ he! How dare he ruin our lives like this, leaving his family alone and frenzied.

Sure, he might not have liked me. Okay, he couldn't live with me being changed. But I couldn't stand just standing here, like nothing has happened, that he didn't leave me, didn't leave his family with a broken and tattered hole in the whole ensemble. Did he _know_ what he had done to us?

No, he didn't.

Did he know what happened, when he left? How the family broke apart, all because of him?

No, he didn't.

How could he ever grasp the _pain_, the _agony,_ the feeling of being left? All because of me?

He couldn't.

Could he ever grasp the guilt that _I_ felt for making the family like this, making Edward leave the whole _family_ because of me?

No, he obviously couldn't.

My vision was turning red, and I turned my stare on him.

I burst. Exploded.

"Do you even KNOW what you've done to us, Edward? No! NO YOU DON'T! What HAPPENED AFTER you left me? LEFT THE _FAMILY???_" My voice grew higher pitched. "I'll TELL YOU what, Edward. I'LL TELL YOU. The family BROKE, Edward. They only stayed together for me. Even ROSALIE stayed for me. And _you_ weren't part of it. DO YOU _UNDERSTAND the guilt_ you put me through, when you left? NO! YOU CAN'T, BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T PART OF IT! In fact…" My voice grew quieter. "You were the CAUSE OF IT. You were the cause of it, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! I suppose it's Edward Anthony Mason Cullen VOLTURI now though, because you've joined them." I saw him flinch. Good. Let him flinch. He should. "HOW GUILTY COULD I GET, EDWARD. And it's all because of _**YOU!!!**_"

I dry-sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder as I ended my rant.

Edward's eyes were a bit softer, but I still didn't see the old Edward.

"I understand."

He retreated, and Carlisle and Emmett had to hold me back so that I wouldn't tackle him. I was so mad… oh, Edward would get it if he ever returned. I couldn't think about him and I. No, I wouldn't think about us.

Aro interrupted us, smiling hugely. "Well, I guess we can give you the surprise later. Have a good time, Cullens!" Then he let us out the door.

. . . . .

Edward's POV

I didn't get why they brought me out for the guard meeting with a coven of vampires. Apparently, they were strong, so they needed me to – let's say, to read their minds and see if they were a threat.

I had come here, after I had changed Bella. I had come here to escape what I had done. For one, I had no idea _why_, it was because I felt as if she shouldn't like me after what I had done. No, it was more like… that… she wouldn't love me. And I couldn't, most definitely couldn't, stand if that happened. Anytime.

And now, here I was, in front of them. Aro introduced me, and I gasped inwardly, as I was not allowed to show emotion physically. The Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and… Bella.

And I couldn't read their minds. Not one. No one was _blocking_ me, their minds were void.

As I looked into their faces, I was saddened by their expressions.

Carlisle; my father, he wore an expression of deep disappointment, his eyes dark and haunted as he looked at me.

Esme; my compassionate, loving mother was glaring at me, almost with hatred.

That was a real surprise. I guess it was because I had hurt Bella. Obviously, because sadly, there wasn't anything I could really _do_ about it. I deserved it for hurting their family.

Rosalie; she wore an expression of hatred. Hate. She knew how to do that best.

Emmett; even _he_ was glaring at me, his face masked and silent. Sober. Serious. So unlike the Emmett I had known before I had left.

Alice; her normally jumpy and perky attitude was gone. Her face was deathly pale, and grave by some means. Her eyes were dark, and something flashed in her eyes as she turned to look at me. I identified it. Hate.

Jasper; his face was a mask. But his eyes held fury for me, I supposed, because I had been close to harming his Alice and Bella, Alice's best friend at the time.

And Bella. Her face was closed off to me. All she would permit me to see was the fury and a small crackle, of… love?

So when Bella had her outburst, I withstood it.

"Do you even KNOW what you've done to us, Edward? No! NO YOU DON'T! What HAPPENED AFTER you left me? LEFT THE _FAMILY???_" Her voice grew higher pitched. "I'll TELL YOU what, Edward. I'LL TELL YOU. The family BROKE, Edward. They only stayed together for me. Even ROSALIE stayed for me. And _you_ weren't part of it. DO YOU _UNDERSTAND the guilt_ you put me through, when you left? NO! YOU CAN'T, BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T PART OF IT! In fact…" Her voice grew quieter. A deadly quiet. "You were the CAUSE OF IT. You were the cause of it, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! I suppose it's Edward Anthony Mason Cullen VOLTURI now though, because you've joined them." I flinched. I never liked the Volturi, not personally. I hated that I had taken their last name. It would live with me for all of eternity. Oh god. I wanted to die right now."HOW GUILTY COULD I GET, EDWARD. And it's all because of _**YOU!!!**_"

I sobbed inside; my poor, Bella. But wait – why was I thinking of her this way?

_No, Edward. YOU WILL NOT GO BACK. YOU DO NOT LIKE BELLA. AT ALL._

I temporarily cooled down.

"I understand."

I stepped back, and my family – my true family, my parents, my siblings, left.

I took no notice of Bella.

. . . . .

**A/N:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Poor, poor, poor, poor, poor, poor Edward… *sniffsniff*


End file.
